1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to fitment applicators, more particularly, mounting strip fitments to flexible packaging.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Conventional flexible packages exist that may include a re-sealable adhesive seal, a re-closable zipper, or any other fitment strip to aid in opening and closing the flexible packages or maintaining the flexible packages in a desired configuration. These conventional flexible packages are generally used to enclose and/or hold a wide variety of items, articles or products in solid, semi-solid or liquid form. One or more items, articles or products can be manufactured or assembled and then be packaged in these flexible packages. The conventional flexible packages and the enclosed items, articles or products can then be shipped to wholesalers, distributors and retailers for sale to the general public. Consumers can then purchase the items, articles or products packaged in these conventional flexible packages at grocery stores, mass merchandise stores, home improvement stores, garden supply stores, and feed stores. Consumers prefer an easier way to open and close these conventional flexible packages, which therefore, is attributable to the popularity of these conventional packages. Product manufactures, however, have struggled to find a simple and easy way to mount the fitments to the package, while assembling these packages, such that they can be manufactured fast and easy, and produced in mass quantity (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,217 as an example of a conventional method of applying fitments to flexible packaging).
It would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus which is designed to quickly and easily apply strip fitments to flexible packaging.